Bank Hortons
Bank Hortons is the older brother of TimTeddy and he is also the second oldest of the Hortons brothers. He is known for eating lots of food. Character Information So since Bank eats lots of food, everyone thinks and calls him fat but he does not mind so he doesn't get insulted easily. However, if he is though he can hurt people since he is kind of strong! Bank likes food as everyone can tell since he thinks eating is very healthy so he overthinks things. He used to work at a cafe presumably the same one Ryder works at and Bank still has his badge from it! Looks like he often forgets about things too and he is still wearing it right now! Bank Hortons cares about his brothers but mostly Tim and Paw because Jockeyore and Zaw Hortons are both ugly man eaters now. But Bank isn't scared of them since he thinks he's stronger than them but nobody knows yet and he is also very warm during a winter time because of his extra bear fat... Anyways Bank tries to help TimTeddy fight against man eater teams. He sometimes fails to fight but he hardly fights ever. Also since his father is unknown location, Bank tried to find clues of where is his father but like always no luck. Maybe some day he will find his father but it is revealed by Agents that he lives somewhere in The Valley, but the Hortons brothers don't know where to look and are not ready to travel that far yet. Personality Bank is really nice but is also sometimes clumsy and he forgets about stuff, and also gets confused very easy maybe because he didn't go to school lots! He also always references to food even in important conversations. Since Bank likes food a lot, he always brings boxes of Teddy Tarts and Brownies with him but sometimes TimTeddy eats most of them! Yes, Bank is lazy because he is fat but he does not care if anyone thinks of him. More Information So since Bank is fat, everybody makes fun of him and calls him names but Bank does not care and ignores them, and he even fights the bullies sometimes! Anyways Bank knows Super Sain Punch so nobody should mess with him and definitely not skinny man eaters since Bank knows that skinny bears are scared of fat bears. Bank also likes to visit the beach but he can't swim since he always eats before he swims. So his favorite food is cake and also hamburgers, he can eat a cake in 2 minutes! Nobody knows if Bank is really scared from man eaters but he says they aren't eating good food. Speaking of which the man eaters focus for Bank since he is fat and would feed them good! But Jockeyore doesn't want to even though he likes big meals. Bank still cares about Jockeyore and Zaw Hortons even though they are evil and trying to kill him by eating him alive but still he is not afraid of them. He says they are always brother. Anyways, Bank still goes to the school but he only goes about ten times a month because he is always lazy so it looks like he might be dumb. However, since TimTeddy is trying to help him it looks like Bank doesn't want to go to school. Relatives * TimTeddy - Brother * Paw Hortons - Brother * Jockeyore - Brother * Zaw Hortons - Brother * Trent Rappe - Father Nicknames * Fatty * Food Bank Quotes * " I'm hungry. Let's go to the McDonalds!" * "Ah, that burger tasted really good!" * "If you call me that again, I'll crush you!" * "That cake was good, let's go swimming now!" * "Don't worry, I'll help find our father." Trivia * It looks like Bank is the friendliest of Hortons brothers. * He doesn't actually care if called he is fat. * Bank isn't scared from man eaters but he is afraid to fight them. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists